


A Christmas to Remember

by Mary1990



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1990/pseuds/Mary1990
Summary: Nicole Haught recalls the time that she and her daughter Melody tried to find the perfect Christmas Tree for their family holiday.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 21





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot connected to my previous work, Against the Tide. I hope you enjoy this holiday tale that happened one Christmas.

She couldn't sleep. Even the ever comforting feel of her wife's body pressed against her side couldn't lull her into sleep. There were too many thoughts and feelings racing through her mind and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't quiet them. She gently eased herself from her wife's side, not wanting to wake her as well. Tomorrow was a big day for their family and Nicole knew that at least one of them should be well rested for tomorrow.

She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Opening the cabinet she took out her favorite mug and set about making some tea in an attempt to calm her overactive brain. When the tea was done she picked up her mug from off of the counter and shuffled softly into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. She often sat there while Waverly worked late at the university, just staring out the window lost in her thoughts.

The snow had begun to fall outside, covering everything in a blanket of white. She shook her head and wondered to herself once again why her daughter would choose to get married in the middle of December. She sat back and closed her eyes as she thought about her beautiful daughter. It should bother her that Melody would soon be leaving them for good, married to the love of her life and heaven help her, maybe making her a grandmother. It should bother her but it really didn't, at least that's what she told herself. She wanted her baby girl to be happy and both she and Waverly knew that Brad very much indeed made their daughter happy. When Melody would look at him it was clearly written all over her face, she would get the same look in her eye that Nicole got every single time she looked at Waverly, a look of pure love and devotion.

She sipped her tea as she watched the snow falling outside the window. They had spent so many good years in that house but as Nicole grew older she longed for the sunny shores of California. She had grown up there and she missed the mild winters. The winters in Canada were brutal and on days like today where it had been bitterly cold she could feel an ache deep within her knee and she reached down, subconsciously rubbing her leg. 

As much as she missed California she wouldn't ever change the fact that they had happily raised their children in Canada. Their home had been filled with love, something Nicole had always felt like she had lacked growing up. She knew that her father had loved her but she had never felt that sentiment coming from her mother. Her mother had been cruel and overbearing, choosing to spend her days criticizing her children instead of encouraging them. Despite being the target of her mother's disappointment at being forced a life she never wanted to live, Nicole had pushed herself and lived up to her potential. 

Meeting Waverly had been just what Nicole had needed. She had fallen in love with Waverly quickly and completely and she never regretted a moment of their time together. She had especially enjoyed the holidays, even more so after they had children. Watching her children experiencing the Christmas season had filled Nicole's heart with a level of joy she had never experienced before.

Sitting back against the couch cushions she chuckled as she remembered back to the Christmas when Melody was six years old. She had wanted to surprise Waverly with the perfect tree that year and she had recruited their daughter to help her choose one.

She smiled as the memory of that day came flooding back, even though things hadn't exactly gone to plan. 

*****************************

15 years ago:

Nicole was crossing the room to gather up Mel's Boots and coat when her phone began to ring, grinning when she recognized the familiar ringtone. "Hey baby, how's the conference going?" Before Waverly could answer she continued, "I miss you."

"Oh sweetie, I miss you too and I love you. How are the kids?"

"They're perfect. Melly keeps asking me when you'll be home and I keep telling her tomorrow." She looked around the room and lowered her voice before saying, "I can't wait until you're here so I can give you your extra special Christmas gift."

"Oh yeah, and what's that? Will I like it?"

"You'll love it, and so will I." Nicole inhaled a deep breath and continued, "Honestly, three days away this close to Christmas isn't working for me, I miss you too damn much."

"I've missed all of you but I'll be home in the morning and I can't wait until I'm with my family again. And, I've been missing begin in your arms the most."

"Tomorrow can't get here fast enough but today we're going to just hang out and watch some Christmas movies and before you say anything we won't watch Miracle on 34th Street until you get home, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." Waverly paused and Nicole could hear a voice in the background. After a few seconds Waverly said, "That was my driver, I gotta go babe. Love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too, stay safe." Nicole hung up the phone just as her sister-in-law Wynonna opened the front door.

The brunette wasted no time in raising her voice and calling out, "Where are my two favorite humans on the planet? Auntie Nonna is here!!" 

Nicole braced herself as she knew what was coming next. She heard running footsteps and delighted squeals coming from the hallway upstairs and within a few seconds a blur came flying down the stairs.

The blur brushed past Nicole and launched itself into Wynonna's arms. The older woman lifted the little girl into the air, much to the delight of her niece before swinging her down and depositing her back onto the floor. "Hey Melly, where's your brother?"

Melody shrugged before pointing upstairs, "In his room."

Nicole stepped towards the pair and held out her hand towards her daughter, "Come on let's get you ready to go." She put Melody on the couch and started putting her boots onto the girl. Nicole turned her head towards Wynonna, "Thanks for watching Sammy while we're gone, I owe you one."

Wynonna held up her hand, "Look Red, you don't owe me anything. I'd do anything for these two, you know that." She rolled her eyes and said, "And for you and Waves, you're my family."

Nicole glanced over at Wynonna, "We love you too." She finished lacing up Melody's boots and after her coat was buttoned Nicole took her hand and led her towards the door, grabbing her coat before heading out the door. 

Thirty minutes later they were singing Christmas Carols as they pulled into the lot. "Mama look at all the trees!"

Nicole couldn't help but smile at her daughter's excitement, "I see them, you ready to pick one out for Mommy?"

The little girl nodded and waited for Nicole to come around and get her out of the car, her excitement growing each second that she waited.

When she had gotten Melody out of the car Nicole squatted down in front of her daughter, "Okay, remember what I told you. You have to stay with me, no running off. If you run off from me today, no tree. Do you understand?"

Melody nodded her head and said sweetly, "Yes mama."

Nicole straightened up and glanced down at her daughter, not fooled for a moment by her suddenly sweet demeanor. "Melly, I"m not kidding. We will go home with no tree which means no special surprise for mommy."

"I'll be good mama, I promise." She reached up and took Nicole's hand, "Come on Mama, let's go." She tugged on her mother's hand and she led her towards the Christmas tree lot.

*********

Nicole was beginning to panic, she was searching for her daughter and not having much luck finding her. It wasn't Melody's fault that Nicole had lost her, one misstep on Nicole's part and she found herself tumbling down a hill. "Who in the hell puts a tree lot next to that steep of a hill?" It had taken her a good ten minutes to climb back up that hill and when she finally made it back to the top Melody was nowhere to be found. 

Nicole was fuming and intended to speak to the owner of the place as soon as she located her daughter. Worry for her child even overshadowed the fact that snow had gone down the back of her pants, leaving her underwear sodden, chilling her to the bone. She was uncomfortable and scared and at this point she just wanted to find Melody and go home.

Nicole turned a corner and stopped abruptly. Standing a few feet from her, holding a strange woman's hand was her daughter. Her fear and panic swiftly left her as relief washed over her at finding the little girl. Nicole rapidly approached the pair and as she got closer Melody looked up and called out, "Mama! I lost you!"

Nicole reached out and scooped her daughter up into her arms, hugging her tightly into her chest. "I was so worried, I'm glad you're okay."

"Mama you're squeezing me too tight!" 

Nicole glanced over at the woman who was looking on with obvious amusement, "Thank you for keeping her safe while I was looking for her."

The woman, an attractive woman with short red hair and attitude coming off of her, looked back at Nicole and said, "I was wondering if she was yours and then I got a good look at the two of you together and holy shit the resemblance is uncanny."

Nicole bristled at the woman's use of a word they had tried to keep Melody from hearing, she hoped that she hadn't heard it but unfortunately her ever observant daughter had indeed caught it.

Melody looked at Nicole with a serious look on her face, "Mama she said a bad word, just like Auntie Nonna, she said shit."

"Yes she did, but Melly, you aren't supposed to..."

"Well, holy shit did you say Auntie Nonna, as in Wynonna Earp?" The woman's face broke out into a huge grin as she held her hand out towards Nicole, "I'm Mercedes Gardner and I grew up with that bitch, she's one of my best friends."

Nicole took her hand and shook it, "Nicole, Nicole Haught and Wynonna is my sister-in law."

"You're the famous Nicole Haught, I've heard about you and you definitely live up to that name." Mercedes eyes traveled up and down Nicole's body as she said it. "If I wasn't straight as an arrow I'd totally..."

Nicole had heard enough and quickly interrupted the other woman, "As tempting as that sounds, I'm sure my wife wouldn't appreciate it. You've met Waverly of course and if you know anything about her..." Nicole stopped herself and took a deep breath, "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop using that kind of language around my daughter, it's not appropriate for a six year old to hear. If you'll excuse me we need to be going."

Mercedes held up her hands, "I apologize, I didn't mean to offend you. My family owns this tree lot so I want you to pick any tree here for free."

Nicole looked shocked, "You're the owner? This place is dangerous! There's absolutely no light at the back of the lot and no fencing, I could have been seriously hurt when I fell! If you're not careful someone will sue you."

To her surprise Mercedes looked angry, "I told that idiot brother of mine to make sure that the fencing was up! I'm going to wring is f..." She stopped her self before the word came out of her mouth, "neck!" She took a deep breath in and inhaled, "I'm truly sorry that happened to you and I assure you that I'll personally make sure that  
this doesn't happen again."

"Thank you Ms Gardner."

"Please, call me Mercedes, we're practically family and remember, choose whichever tree you want." The woman patted Nicole's arm and smiled as she walked off.

Nicole shook her head and watched Mercedes walk away, sometimes she felt that she would never get used to the quirky people who lived here.

********

Later that night after Wynonna had left and the kid's were asleep Nicole sat on the couch and stared at their now fully decorated tree. Waverly would be home in a few hours and Nicole couldn't wait to see her. A week without her wife was a week too long in Nicole's opinion but she would never tell her Waverly how much she hated it when she was away on University business. Waverly's position as the head of her department was well-earned and so important to the brunette that Nicole would never stand in the way of that, regardless of her personal feelings about it.

She had fallen in love with Waverly quickly and the truth was she fell in love even more with her every day. They truly were soulmates and whenever they were apart she felt an emptiness that could only be filled by her beautiful wife. 

Se was so lost in thought she didn't hear the front door open and she jumped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. The press of soft lips on her cheek made her sigh and relax into the touch. She knew instinctively who was holding her and she sighed in relief, "You came home early."

"I caught an earlier flight, I missed my family." 

The arms released her and a few seconds later Waverly was climbing onto her lap and kissing Nicole. "I've missed you so much Wave and I'm so happy you're home."

Waverly looked over at the tree, "I see you've been keeping yourself busy while I was gone."

"Our daughter picked it out and when we got home she helped decorate it. She wanted to surprise you when you came home."

"I'm surprised all right. I love it and I love you." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Nicole's lips. "Let's go to bed."

Nicole nodded and helped Waverly to her feet. She got up and took her wife's hand within her own, intertwining their fingers together as they made their way towards their bedroom. As they walked up the stairs together Nicole softly asked, "So what can you tell me about Mercedes Gardner?"

*******************

Nicole smiled to herself as the memory of that day faded from her mind. She would cherish all of her memories involving her family, even the not so good ones, and there were quite a few of those. She closed her eyes, wanting to savor the memory for a few more moments before she headed back to bed.

She felt a hand gently trailing through her hair and she opened her eyes to find herself staring up at a welcoming sight. Waverly was wrapped inside of her bathrobe and was shivering against the cold. "What are you doing up Wave?"

"I got cold without my bonus blanket. What are you doing down here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Thinking about tomorrow?" Waverly sat down next to Nicole on the couch and took her hand, "You know, she's always going to be our little girl. Just because she's getting married doesn't change that."

"I know Waves, it's just gonna be hard not seeing her everyday. I can't believe they're moving to Toronto after they get back from their honeymoon."

Waverly took the cup out of Nicole's other hand and set it down on the coffee table, "I know this is hard and we talked about this over a year ago Nicole. I don't want to let her go but she needs to live her own life now, she's all grown up."

Nicole sighed, "I know that Waves, doesn't make it any easier." She gave a small laugh, "Do you remember the time when Mel was six and we went..."

"To pick out a tree to surprise me," Waverly finished her sentence, "It's one of my favorite stories and honestly I wish you would have let me kick Mercedes's ass like I wanted to because look how long it took us to stop our daughter from saying "Holy Shit" every time something happened."

Nicole laughed, "Babe, I really didn't want to have to bail you out of jail, but right now I'd like to reenact what happened after you came home that night."

Waverly blushed, "Oh really?"

Nicole nodded and stood up, "You coming?"

Waverly scrambled to her feet, "Race you!" she shouted as she ran past Nicole.

The redhead watched her quickly climbing the stairs before shaking her head, laughing and following her.


End file.
